


between our narrow space (this tension gets higher)

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung tells taeyong what he likes. he's a good boy.





	between our narrow space (this tension gets higher)

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be longer but oops

"oh my god, that's insanely hot." taeyong runs his fingers through his hair, not accomplishing much other than letting his hair fall down even more messily on his forehead. he's sitting on the edge of his bed with his hoodie off, looking at dongyoung who is dropping down on his knees. "so you're telling me that--"

"it's weird, not hot," dongyoung says. he has a thin tee on, gray and translucent and falling off of his shoulders, prominent collarbones exposed, his nipple a bare millimetre away from showing. his arms are tucked against each other, one clutching each knee. 

taeyong groans again as dongyoung leans forward. "no, this is the best thing i've heard all week," he says, slipping his sweats off as quickly as possible. "but what does it mean, exactly? do you get off on having something in your mouth just as much as having something in your ass?"

"more." dongyoung whimpers. "i like it more." he nuzzles taeyong's bulge and the older throws his head back as his dick twitches in interest.

dongyoung's palms press into his own erection. "please," he wines, nose buried in taeyong's crotch and tongue lapping at the base of his dick.

"fuck, yeah," taeyong moans. he lifts himself off of the bed so dongyoung can hook a finger into the waistband of his boxers and tug them down--he's ridiculously hard for just talking about it, about dongyoung's fetish, but dongyoung doesn't seem to mind. as soon as his cock is exposed to the air, dongyoung wraps his hand around it and licks up its length, tongue flat and saliva thickening on his lips, shiny and smearing across taeyong.

after that, taeyong's vision turns a little bit blurry. dongyoung licks up against his fingers and the head of taeyong's cock again, and then again. he's about as hard as taeyong is. "can i," dongyoung says, taking a break between his request to dip his head down and suckle on the crown of taeyong's cock, "have it?" taeyong nods. he doesn't care if he looks desperate--all he cares about is seeing dongyoung's mouth on his dick.

dongyoung unwraps his hand and pushes it back down on his own erection, he bends his head down and taeyong steadies himself on only one hand so he can run his other palm along dongyoung's chest. the younger shivers and moans but doesn't take his cock out of his mouth, still clinging onto it with his sticky lips, skin stuck on skin. 

he's eager. dongyoung pushes onto taeyong's cock until it hits the back of his throat, then licks all around taeyong with his tongue. taeyong has to shuffle back because dongyoung is constantly moving himself forward, trying to get as much in his mouth as possible.

"calm down," taeyong says, watching as dongyoung's eyebrows furrow together and he grips taeyong's knees and lets the head of taeyong's dick deeper down. he tries to say it with as much authority as he can, but a moan wrecks his voice (dongyoung teases, terribly so) and it sounds weak. dongyoung wouldn't pay much attention to it either way, he supposes. 

taeyong thinks, dongyoung has such nice lips. they're not large by any means but they're light pink and soft and plump, and they curve so that the middle of his lips are bowed, and they look so good around taeyong. every time dongyoung sucks, his lips pull in slightly and then fatten out even more, plush and sliding up and down his dick. taeyong throws his legs up on dongyoung's shoulders, thighs skin tight to his neck, feet pushing dongyoung's back closer and closer. dongyoung moans on his cock.

when taeyong threads his fingers through dongyoung's hair and gently pulls his head back, dongyoung whines and taps around taeyong's ankles. "what is it?" taeyong asks, still enjoying dongyoung's mouth warming his dick. "you wanna stay like this?"

and dongyoung nods, eyes glassy and sparkling like wine, sweet red wine on his tongue. 

"then we'll stay like this," taeyong says as dongyoung coaxes out more of his precome. he looks ethereal. "anything for my baby."


End file.
